A new preistess in the Feudal Era
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: What happens when Kagome brings one of her friends into the Feudal Era? InuxKag, SessxOC RR to find out!
1. The Beginning of a new life

A/N: Hey! This is my first IY fic, so no flames please! I just got into the series about a few months ago, and I'm already addicted to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does (But I wish **I** did. . . :'( )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome stared at the mid-afternoon sky and sighed. She had told one of her best friends, Setsuna Himura, about the well and going back to the Feudal Era, but not about Inuyasha and the others. Setsuna was amazed at this and had asked Kagome to take her back to the Feudal Era, despite the fact that Kagome had told her that only those who could use the power of the Shikon No Tama could go through the well. Kagome had agreed, and now they were both packed, Kagome with her large yellow backpack, and Setsuna with a medium sized camo-cargo backpack.

"So Kagome, what's the Feudal Era like?" Setsuna asked, flipping her long, white hair over her left shoulder.

"Well, there are no hot baths, you have to sleep either on the ground or on the floor (if you're in a hut, anyway. . .), you have to walk for miles and miles with hardly any rests, and you have to cook over a campfire." She said, pushing her raven colored hair out of her face. Setsuna's blue eyes sparkled.

"Sounds just like camping!" she said. "Remember when we went camping last summer? We thought that the tent would blow over in that storm!" she burst out laughing. Kagome laughed with her.

"Yeah, you looked funny with your hair flying all over the place!"

"Hey so did you!"

They began climbing up the stares to the shrine. When they got to the wellhouse, Kagome looked at her friend.

"Now Setsuna, you know that you might not pass through. So, if you don't, you _cannot_ tell anyone about me going back to the Feudal Era, okay?"

Setsuna nodded and adjusted her backpack. "On my honor, I won't tell a living soul." She said, raising her right hand. She grabbed Kagome's hand, and together, they jumped into the well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha sat in a tree near the Boneater's Well, his grayish-blue hair blowing in front of his face. He sat there, waiting for Kagome to get back from her time so that they could start looking for more jewel shards. A few minutes later, his nose twitched and he could smell Kagome's wonderful scent coming from the well. But there was also another scent that was similar to Kagome's, but also very different. He hopped down from the tree and raced towards the well. He stopped at the edge of the forest and watched Kagome climb out of the well, followed by. . .another human?! How did that other human get here? He stepped out of the forest.

"Setsuna are you sure you're okay? You fell pretty hard." Kagome said to the other girl. She looked at Kagome and forced a smile.

"I'll be okay. It's not like I haven't fallen before. So, now we're in the Feudal Era, huh?" the other girl said, standing up. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Oh! Hey Inu! Inuyasha, this is my friend Setsuna. Setsuna, this is Inuyasha. He's a hanyou." Kagome said. Setsuna stared at Inuyasha, wide eyed.

"What's you're problem?" he barked at her. She shook herself.

"It's nothing. It's just that I've never seen a hanyou before." She said. "So, where are we going to go now, Kagome?"

"Well, let's go to Kaede's village. You can meet my other friends there." She said, smiling.

"Okay! Let's go!" Setsuna said and pulled Kagome along in a run. Inuyasha followed, still wondering how Setsuna had gotten into the Feudal Era.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She's here! Kagome's here!" said a young kitsune youkai. "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome said, waving to the young fox demon running towards her.

"Who's that? He's adorable!!" Setsuna said, smiling.

"My name's Shippo. Who are you?" he said, as he gave Kagome a hug around the neck.

"I'm Setsuna."

"Wow. . .did you come from the same time as Kagome?"

Setsuna laughed and ruffled Shippo's red hair. "Yeah I did."

They walked into the hut and Setsuna saw a young monk, and a female demon slayer (although she didn't know that they were those things yet) sitting around a small fire in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. You're back." Said the monk as he stood up. "Who's your friend?"

"Miroku, Sango, this is Setsuna."

"It's an honor to meet you, Lady Setsuna." Miroku said. Then he took both of her hands in his. "Will you please do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked in a sincere tone.

"You ask that to every pretty girl you meet, don't you?" Setsuna said, jerking her hands out of Miroku's.

"Uhhhhh. . ." (sweatdrop) was all Miroku could say.

"It's nice to meet you, Setsuna." Said Sango, standing up.

"It's nice to meet you too Sango."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Enough introductions! Are we going to look for more Jewel Shards or what?!" he shouted at them.

"Hold on a second, Inuyasha! We need to tell Setsuna about the quest first, so she knows what's going on!"

He began to walk out of the hut. "Fine! I'll get going by myself then!"

"Inuyasha, Osawari!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha immediately fell facedown on the ground.

"Dammit Kagome, stop doing that!!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

Setsuna burst out laughing. "How do you do that??"

"Well, only **I **can do it. It's a spell I learned when I first came here." Kagome explained. 

"Ohhh. . .okay." Setsuna whispered. "So, what's this 'quest' thingy you're on?"

Kagome and the others began telling her about Naraku and his desire for the Shikon No Tama.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A shadowed figure stood outside the hut. He pulled a sword out of his belt.

"This time I'm ready for you're Windscar, Inuyasha. I will defeat you." He whispered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Like it? I hope you do! Oh, and if any of you can correctly guess who the figure is, you get a secret prize! But you have to be the first one with the right guess! Cya in the next chappie!

-AnimaeGurl-


	2. Are they in love?

SHOUTOUTS!! Chikara-Yuy: I'm glad you like my story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha's ears pricked when he heard the sound of footsteps outside Kaede's hut. He stood up, and started to walk outside.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's him. He's here." Inuyasha said irritably. They all followed him outside to none other than Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon brother. "What the hell do you want, you bastard?"

"My, my Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see your big brother?" he asked, in a cool, collected tone. "I wanted to see if you're Windscar has gotten any stronger."

"Feh." Inuyasha said, and he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "I'll slice you in half."

Setsuna found herself staring at Sesshomaru. He was so handsome! "Who's that?" she whispered to Kagome.

"That's Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon brother. Well, HALF brother anyway." She whispered back.

Sesshomaru looked over at the two human girls whispering to each other. The one he recognized as Inuyasha's wench. But the other one was a new face to him. She had deep blue eyes and beautiful waist length white hair. His heart began to pound, but he shook off the feeling.

"So, are you ready to fight me, Inuyasha?" he asked his brother. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah. We'll see who's left standing after this battle."

Sesshomaru swung his sword towards his brother, and Inuyasha jumped out of the way.

"You've gotten slow, Sesshomaru. What's the matter, you too old to fight with me?" Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru swung his sword and it left a long gash on Inuyasha's left arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She was afraid that he would die. She looked over at Setsuna, hoping to receive a comforting word from her friend, but she was still staring at Sesshomaru, her cheeks red, and her eyes half closed. Confused, Kagome waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Uhh, earth to Setsuna! Setsuna, you okay?" Kagome asked. Setsuna jumped in surprise, and she turned towards her friend.

"I'm fine, Kag. Don't worry about me." She replied, her voice sounding almost as calm as Sesshomaru's. She looked back towards the demon and the hanyou fighting. Kagome was confused. Was her friend in love with Sesshomaru?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru looked over at the human girl, who had been watching throughout the fight. He continued swinging his sword at Inuyasha, but he got a better look at her. Her white hair was flowing around her body with the wind, and her blue eyes shone brightly. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued the fight. Only now Inuyasha had the upper hand. Sesshomaru was losing his concentration…to a human?? It didn't seem possible. Inuyasha swung his blade, preparing for the Windscar, and Sesshomaru didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Setsuna gasped as the attack devoured him. When the smoke cleared, he had gone!

"Yay Inuyasha!!" Kagome said. When she turned to high five her friend, she was nowhere to be seen! "Setsuna?? Setsuna, where are you?!" Kagome called to the air. Inuyasha turned around to see that Setsuna had vanished!

"She could get lost out there!" Kagome said, and she started to cry. "You don't think Sesshomaru took her away, do you?"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh…it'll be okay." He said quietly "We'll find her. She couldn't have gotten too far."

Kagome cried into his chest. "But what if Sesshomaru hurt her?"

"He wouldn't hurt her. Did you see the way they were looking at each other during the fight?"

Kagome nodded. "I just wonder if she's in love with him…"

"Maybe…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru lay on the forest floor, gasping for air. This was the second time that his brother had defeated him. And his brother was a hanyou no less!

'_I…can't…move…_' he thought. Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the bushes, and he thought it was Rin and Jaken. To his surprise, he saw the white-haired human girl that was with Inuyasha! She was carrying an odd looking bag. He growled at her weakly, but she sat down next to him, and pulled out a bottle filled with water. She gently cradled his head in her arm, and with the other, she poured water out of the bottle into a bowl, and held the bowl up to his thirsty lips. He gratefully sipped the water she offered him.

"Thank you." He said when he was finished drinking. "What's your name?"

"M-my name's Setsuna…" she replied, her voice as quiet and gentle as a summer breeze. "Are you hurt?"

Sesshomaru tried to shake his head "no", but he moaned in pain.

"Oh, no. You are hurt." Setsuna said as she place her hands on his chest. Sesshomaru felt a gentle warmth coming from her fingers, and he felt the pain of his injuries, and his injuries themselves, slowly go away. She took her hands off his chest when she was finished, but Sesshomaru still had his head in her lap. "Is that better?" she whispered as she brushed a lock of his silver hair out of his face. He nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

"Why did you heal me? I could kill you right now." He asked, his mind filled with questions.

"Because…you needed help. The help of a Priestess."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Setsuna! Setsuna, where the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted as he and Kagome walked through the forest.

"Setsuna! Please come out!" Kagome cried. It was almost sunset.

"We have to hurry up and find your friend before the sun goes down." Inuyasha said, turning his head towards Kagome.

"Is it the new moon tonight, Inu?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

Just then, Setsuna came walking through the trees and brush towards them!

"Setsuna!!" Kagome cried, running to her friend and flinging her arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kags. I told you not to worry about me." Setsuna replied.

"Well, I'm happy to see this little reunion and all, but the sun is setting. We need to get back to Kaede's." Inuyasha barked. Setsuna and Kagome nodded in unison.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru walked through the woods towards the place where he left Rin and Jaken.

'_She was very kind._' He thought. '_She didn't even care that I might've killed her._'

When Sesshomaru stepped through to the clearing, a little green, frog like creature, and a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes greeted him.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru! Were you victorious in your battle with Inuyasha?" the green one asked.

"No Jaken, I wasn't."

"But you're not injured at all!" the little girl shouted.

"Yes, I know that Rin. A nice lady healed me."

"Who would be willing to heal a demon?" Jaken asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"She was a priestess…and she was very beautiful."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Ooohh…don't you just love cliffies? Is Sesshomaru in love with Setsuna? Is Setsuna in love with Sesshomaru? Are Inuyasha and Kagome going to get together?? Please read and review to find out! I'll try to publish the next chappie as soon as I can!

-AnimaeGurl-


	3. She's gone!

Hey all! I apologize for taking things too fast, so I'll try tot sloooooooooow dooooooown in this chappie, k?

Disclaimer: Still don't own IY.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha, Kagome and Setsuna got back to Kaede's hut, about an hour before sunset. When they stepped through the doorway, Sango stood up, ran to Setsuna, and hugged her tightly.

"Setsuna! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Setsuna said, very calmly, as if she hadn't been gone at all.

"Are you okay Lady Setsuna? You must've been scared." Miroku said as he stood up and walked over to her. Then he went to put his arm around her shoulders, but that famous hand went down to her butt and…

_SMACK!_

"HENTAI!!!!" Setsuna shouted and Miroku stood there with a red handprint on his cheek. "What do you think I am, public property???"

Miroku sighed sadly. "It's a curse I'm afraid."

"Yeah right…" Setsuna said under her breath.

"Setsuna, how did you get through the well? I wanted to ask you earlier, but you wandered off." Kagome said as they all sat down.

Setsuna sighed. "I…don't know. I guess it's because…nah, that couldn't be it."

"What couldn't be it?" Kagome asked, her mind full of questions.

"Well," Setsuna began "You know the shrine a few blocks away from yours?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well…I'm training to be the head priestess there."

Kagome looked at her friend in disbelief.

"I am!" Setsuna sighed in exasperation as she continued. "This is something I haven't told anyone. But I…I have powers similar to the Shikon No Tama you all were talking about earlier."

At this point, they all looked at her in disbelief…except for Inuyasha.

'_Does that mean she has a Jewel Shard?_' he thought. Out loud he said, "If you really have powers that are like the Shikon Jewel, prove it."

Setsuna looked down at her lap. "I…I can only use the power once a day until I get stronger."

'_Wait,_' she thought, '_If I already used my powers to get down the well, and then I used them to heal Sesshomaru…does that mean I'm getting stronger? Oh, but they won't believe me. I can feel that my power is used up for the day. How do I prove it to them? How?_'

"Once a day, huh?" scoffed Inuyasha. "Well, how did you get here?"

"I used my powers, stupid mutt." Setsuna said, getting very angry with the people she thought were her friends.

"What did you call me??"

"You heard me, baka inu."

"Why you…let's take this outside!"

Setsuna smirked. She could feel her powers returning. But she didn't know that it was false power generated by her anger. "All right. Let's go."

Kagome worriedly looked from Inuyasha to Setsuna, who were shooting death glares at each other (A/N: If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be looooong gone by now.). Why were they fighting? Kagome didn't know whether or not she should believe her friend. She was very scared for the both of them. If she had a Jewel Shard, they would have to kill her!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha and Setsuna walked outside, while the others stayed inside. Setsuna stood about twelve feet away from Inuyasha, her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, you want me to hold back so I don't kill you?"

"Feh, you better not." Inuyasha said, drawing the Tetsusaiga. Setsuna stood her ground.

"Well, aren't you going to attack me?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he attack a defenseless girl? Well, this girl had pissed him off something awful, so he ran to her, the Tetsusaiga up over his shoulder and ready to slice down. Just before he cut her though, she dodged it with lighting quick speed.

'_What the hell?_' he thought as he prepared for another strike.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was fighting a battle against herself.

_Vent your anger! _One side of her heart was telling her.

_No! Surrender the fight and apologize!_ The other side told her.

She didn't know what to do. She stood there, her arms shielding her face as the Tetsusaiga sliced them. She grunted a little as she slid backwards. Her arms had many cuts across them, and her blood was dripping on the ground. She crouched down to the earth and placed her palms flat against its surface.

"I SUMMON THE POWERS OF EARTH!!!" she shouted and her eyes began to glow a forest green. Her hair flew up around her and she tilted her head towards the sky, a green aura surrounding her body. Then, she stood up, and a dragon made of dirt and clay rose up behind her. It snarled and growled, and then, curled around its master. Setsuna pointed at Inuyasha, her voice sounding deep and warped.

"There is your opponent! Kill him!"

At that command, the dragon raced forward and had its mouth open, prepared to swallow Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way, just as the dragons face hit the earth.

"Heh, your dragon is worthless! It's disappeared!" he shouted, but Setsuna simply stood there and smirked.

"Did it?"

Inuyasha looked around, and felt the earth beneath him shake. Then, the dragon came out from under him and for a second, he was lying across the dragon's closed jaws. Then he ran down its back and stabbed it. It roared and fell to the ground. Setsuna had her hand on her forehead, and the aura around her disappeared, and the dragon disappeared at the same time. Then, she fainted, and before she blacked out, she whispered something that Inuyasha caught with his ears.

"Inuyasha…I'm…sorry…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha ran into Kaede's hut, carrying Setsuna's limp body in his arms.

"Hey! Setsuna needs help!" he shouted.

"SETSUNA!!! Oh my god Inuyasha! What happened to her??" Kagome shouted as she ran up to him, taking her best friend's limp hand in her own.

"She showed off with her powers, that's what happened!"

"You mean she really DOES have powers?" Miroku asked, his voice rising with curiosity.

"Yeah. She controlled earth!"

"Well, lay her down over here." Sango said, pointing to a small mat next to where she was sitting. Inuyasha laid her down, and walked back outside, just as the sun was setting. Setsuna slowly opened her eyes.

"Ka…go…me…" she whispered. "What…happened…to me?"

Kagome rushed to her friend's side. "Inuyasha said you used your powers. Oh, Setsuna, I'm sorry we didn't believe you." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's…okay…Kag. Don't…cry." She whispered, wiping away her friend's tears. "Where's…Inu…yasha?"

"He's outside. Do you want to see him?"

"…yeah…I…need to tell…him…about my powers…they…weren't…my real…powers…" Setsuna tried to push herself up.

"Setsuna, just lay there. I'll go get Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she stepped outside. She saw Inuyasha sitting there, facing away from the hut, in his human form. "Inu?" she called.

He turned his head towards her. "Oh. It's just you. What is it?" he asked as Kagome sat down next to him.

"It's Setsuna. She's awake, but she's very weak. She wants to see you."

"Not until morning. I don't want her to see me as a human. She might blow my secret!"

"But Inuyasha…She might not make it till morning." Kagome whispered and she began to sob. "I don't want her to die!" she cried as she threw herself into Inuyasha's strong chest. He stroked her hair.

"Shhh…it'll be okay…she won't die." He comforted her as he pulled her into his lap.

"You think?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Kagome closer. "You'll see. She seems to stubborn to die."

Kagome stood up. "Well, are you going in or what?"

Inuyasha stood up too. "Yeah, I guess I will."

They began to walk back to the hut, when Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede (A/N: She went into the hut while Inu and Kag were talkin.) walked out of the hut.

"Setsuna needs to be alone for a while until the herbs I gave her take effect." Kaede said as she walked past them and went into her own hut.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until morning, Yash."

"Oh, all right Kagome. I'll wait."

They all walked into the hut beside the one where Setsuna was sleeping.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Setsuna lay in the hut, her body numb from the herbs that Kaede had given her. She turned her head so that she could look out the window. It was the new moon. She sighed.

"Where are you Sesshomaru?" she whispered. Then, she felt a demonic presence outside the hut.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, pushing herself off the mat she was laying on. She walked out of the hut, very weakly, and stopped when she saw who was standing there. "…Sesshomaru…" she whispered, trying her hardest to run to him. She tripped and fell into his arms. "I knew you'd come…" she whispered, smiling. Sesshomaru smiled back, and picked her body up in his arms, carrying hr off into the forest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'll be right back, okay Inuyasha? I want to take another blanket to Setsuna. It's getting colder." Kagome said as she stood up and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha sat there and stared at the ceiling.

'_How do I tell her the way I feel about her?_' he thought. '_I feel for her stronger than I did for Kikyo._'

Then he heard Kagome cry his name from the hut next door. He stood up and ran to her, and she ran into his arms outside the hut.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked, very concerned.

"It's Setsuna! She's…she's gone!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I really like this story so far! I hope you do to! Please review!

-AnimaeGurl-


End file.
